


To Take This Plunge

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Child Neglect, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, Reader Is Frisk, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, but i promise it's not all sad, don't worry though nobody dies, frisk is depressed at the beginning of this but they're a lot happier by the end of this story, this is second person but frisk's pronouns are still they/them, this story starts out kind of bittersweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5300825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk had reasons for climbing up Mt. Ebott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Take This Plunge

If you were being honest with yourself, falling down into the depths of Mt. Ebott hadn’t been an accident.

In fact, it had been the very opposite of that.

* * *

Your tired, worn-down feet carry themselves farther and farther up the mountain, tree branches whipping your face, leaving a fresh array of scratches on your splotchy, tear-stained cheeks.  Bushes and weeds shelter the ground, a large entanglement of prickly plants and other unknown species all meshing together to create a hazardous, thorn-ridden path leading up the mountain.  The spikey ends of vines, branches— whatever’s manifesting on the ground beneath your feet— jab your legs, a sharp pain engulfing your lower body.

You feel like your legs are going to fall off.

But you know—

You can’t give up.  Not now.

If you trail your way back down the mountain, _they’ll_ come to get you.  You can’t let that happen.  You _won’t_ let that happen.

You trod ever higher, sprinting as fast as your little legs can carry you.  Desperate pants escape your mouth, and your lungs feel like they’re being pressed down by some invisible force.  A small fraction of you wants to stop trying.

You immediately feel sick afterwards for even thinking it.

* * *

You trip, and your face is met with the ground.  When you try to get up, you can’t, and it’s because of something that has nothing to do with the soreness of your legs, or the numbness blooming within the soles of your aching feet.

Something deep inside your soul is holding you down— why that is, you don’t know— but— that doesn’t matter— because you _so badly want_ to move forward—and you _have_ to keep going— because they’ll— **they’ll come and find you** and— **they’ll call you a** **bad kid** — **they’ll** **hurt you** — and—

A piercing scream slips out of your chest, shattering the peaceful atmosphere of the mountain.  The sudden deluge of pain and emotions invade your entire being with the force of a thousand armies.  A trembling set of hands clutch onto the sides of your head, fingernails digging into your scalp.  It hurts, but it almost feels good, in a twisted sort of way.

You hate it.  Hate how weak you are, for breaking down like this again.  The sick feeling in the pit of your stomach worsens.

**_Why couldn’t you be stronger?_ **

A crippling sense of panic mixed with dread washes over you, and this time, you welcome it.

You rock yourself back and forth, bringing one shaky limb up to your face to bawl into your sleeve.  You cry until the point of absolute exhaustion.  You sob until it practically hurts to breathe.  You scream— scream because of your family, because of the friends that abandoned you, because of _everything—_ scream until your throat turns dry, and you can’t utter even the softest of sounds.

You’re tired of existing.

* * *

The breakdown passes, after what seems like an eternity.

The entrance into the mountain is nearby, but you are too tired to make an effort of moving.  You’ve already climbed past the steep segment of the hill; here, it's just a gentle slope, so sliding back down from where you came up from isn't an issue that needs to be worried about.

Your vision is clouded, and everything looks like a big, amorphous blob of colors and shapes, the damp remnants of tears distorting the appearance of the world.  The sky is dripping with a passionate shade of pink and orange, and you know the sun is setting now, even though you can’t see it through the thick blanket of trees.

Your eyelids are heavy with exhaustion.

Your mind is overcome with grogginess.

You fall asleep there on the mountain, your back nestled up against a tree, knees huddled up to your chest.

For once, you are calm.

Tomorrow, you’re finally going to end it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Undertale fanfic, so I'm sorry if it's not that great.
> 
> I appreciate any feedback/reviews!


End file.
